What's Left Unsaid
by Raven and Writing Desks
Summary: It was a mistake, a lapse in judgement on her part, but as she found herself gazing up at him in the candle light, she couldn't help but wonder what consequences she will truly face. Levi x Petra.


**What's Left Unsaid **

* * *

It had been after a particularly daunting expedition outside of Rose.

They had been separated from the rest of the Special Operations Squad, _they _referring to her and the captain.

It was one of those rare moments when the captain had been taken off guard, and with good reason too.

Aberrants, lots of them.

They crossed between the Squad, damaging Captain Levi's maneuver gear and knocking him into Petra in a matter of moments. She had barely gotten them out of harms way in time.

Hunkering down in an abandoned farmhouse, freezing rain pouring outside, the threat of titans and death looming over them, Petra found herself in a position she would have never imagined.

Levi's head rested on her lap, the concussion he received earlier rendering him unconscious. Not even the most stubborn of soldiers can resist injury enforced unconsciousness.

Shortly after he passed out, she set it upon herself to bandage him, which required him to lie in such a compromising position.

However, while her original intent had been strictly innocent, the aftermath was not. Even after securing a cloth around his head, she found herself keeping him close. She ran her hands over his hair, which was surprisingly silky. She smoothed out his brow with her thumb, the usual furrow gone due to his vulnerable state.

Her admiration and devotion for Captain Levi wasn't actually a secret at this point, in fact, Eld even teased her about it now and again. Even before she was picked for his squad she looked up to the captain, and now, here he was.

Her thumb traveled down his slack face to his lips. They were neither thick nor thin and were soft to the touch.

Before she realized what she was doing, Petra found herself leaning towards him, her amber eyes slipping shut, her mouth parting slightly.

Then, all at the same moment, her lips touched his, his grey eyes flew open, and she found herself pinned beneath him.

"C-captain," Petra managed to sputter out as his stern face peered down at her frightened one.

Before either could make a move, the old door had flown open and in walked Eld and Gunther who apparently had been able to track their position.

That particular incident, which occurred about a week ago, is the reason Petra stands outside of the Captain's door, hand poised to knock, posture stiff and rigid.

Since that night, Levi has not treated her any differently, but then again, Petra would not expect him to.

He is Captain Levi.

Humanities greatest hope.

Psychopathic titan slayer.

Petra lowers her hand, chickening out of her original plan. _He doesn't care. I shouldn't say anything. It won't matter. _

Exhaling in defeat, she turns to leave, but stops when the knob turns and the wooden door opens.

"Ral?" he says inquiringly, causing her body to tense up.

"C-captain!" she responds only barely tripping over his title before straightening into a salute.

"What brought you here?" he asks calmly.

"I…uh…" she trails off, not entirely sure how to phrase it. Looking up to see the same stern expression that had been on his face that night, she finds herself blushing slightly. "I'm sorry for acting inappropriately during the expedition outside of Wall Rose," she bows her head apologetically, "Please forgive my insubordination."

Her eyes widen when she feels a hand on her shoulder, pulling her within the his quarters.

"Captain?" she asks imploringly when she hears him shut the door behind her.

Levi doesn't respond, instead he pushes her against the wall, staring her straight in the eyes. Petra finds herself frantically searching for a logical explanation for the captain's strange behavior.

He must be drunk. _But the Captain never drinks._

He must be senile. _But the hospital released him yesterday._

He must be lonely. _But he is the Captain, and he never shows vulnerability. _

"Don't look so frightened," he says at her wide-eyed look before descending his mouth upon hers.

She cannot prevent her eyes from expanding more at the contact. This is Captain Levi, her superior, her commanding officer.

But his kiss feels so good. Demanding yet gentle. Starving yet satisfying.

She surrenders herself to him, taking it in stride.

He walks her towards the other side of the room, never breaking the kiss and never hesitating. Finding herself in an irrecoverable state of bliss, she barely registers her back hitting the mattress of his bed or the hands locked around her hips. She just feels the movement of his tongue on hers, the flexing of muscles through army issued shirts.

When she feels the buttons on her shirt being gently slipped through the fabric, she finally regains her sense.

Levi's mouth moves down to the dip of her breasts as he pushes her shirt open more.

"Stop," she whispers gently resting a hand on his chest. What was she thinking? They could get kicked out of the military… well the commander probably wouldn't allow that to happen to Levi, but her? She would be back in civilian clothes and in a stuffy shop without so much as a blink of the eye.

Levi halts as she asks, looking down at her expectantly.

She is a fool, Petra realizes. He doesn't actually feel anything for her, she's just a silly little girl that wandered into his bed.

However, a deep admiration still pulls at her gut. This is a man who has sacrificed his mind, body, and soul to humanity. How could she expect love from one who has witnessed such death, such cruelty?

That is when she realizes how much more he has seen than her, how many more he has buried, how much thicker his mental barriers must be.

_How can love be expected from somebody who has given their heart to all of humanity. _

She finds herself leading him back to her chest, to where her own heart beats.

He leans his head there for a moment as if confirming that she is alive before looking back up at her, this time with a completely different look in his slate eyes. It's not quite wonder, but something close to it.

Her boldness grows and Petra pushes his jacket from his shoulders before brushing a chaste kiss on his throat. In turn, Levi places his hands on her breasts, massaging and rubbing them with the calloused hands of a soldier.

She lets out a gasp as she feels him lower the material of her bra and take one of her peaks within his mouth.

"Captain!" she cries out at the sensation, he stiffens at this a removes himself from her chest, causing a groan of protest to escape Petra's lips.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks her, his voice cautious. She nods, not trusting her voice to be strong enough to respond.

"Is this your first time?" his tone notifies her that her answer could determine the outcome of the night.

She hesitates for a moment before shaking her head, embarrassed despite herself.

Levi's face remains blank at her response and he begins pushing her shirt off of her shoulders and unfastening her bra.

"Wait!" she exclaims, wrapping her arms around herself to cover the scars and marks she has received over the years.

Noticing her reluctance, Levi begins to carefully push her arms out of the way.

"Please don't look," she mutters, trying to hide her damaged body from his eyes. "I'm flawed, my skin's not smooth, and I have-"

"Beautiful," he responds, interrupting her ashamed ramblings. She quiets in a second, not quite believing her ears.

_Did he really just say that? _

His fingers come down and trace a large blade wound on her side from a training accident. He dips his tongue down to trace the burn mark on her stomach from a close encounter with a steaming titan.

He does this with each of her "imperfections" giving them his undivided attention in such a pleasing way that makes her wish she had more, simply so he would never stop.

"Captain?" she implores, unable to take the feel of him any longer, "Please."

His eyes turn tender as the rough pads of his fingers begin unfastening the leather straps around her legs. One by one he slowly removes them letting his fingers linger on the insides of her thighs just lightly enough to make her squirm.

She makes a noise of exasperation as he continues teasing her, and it is only after he removes his own shirt and stands bare chested in front of her than he unfastens her pants. She takes in each of his movements, his lithe yet muscular form, causing heat to pool in her stomach. His abs ripple as he climbs back over her, his bare stomach sliding over hers.

He presses a searing kiss to her lips, molding them gently over her swollen flesh, Petra is in mid sigh when two fingers enter her. She gasps, her mouth opening in a silent cry of pleasure as the object of her admiration moves to press his mouth between her legs.

Had her limbs not turned to jelly she would try to prevent him from coming so close to her most private features, but all she can do to protest is let out a moaned cry of "Captain," before her begins tracing each moist crevice and sensitive nerve with his strong tongue.

She covers her mouth with a hand in fear of anybody roaming the halls hearing her numerous moans and squeals of pleasure.

He continues to thrusts his fingers within her and lapping at her until she is sent tumbling under the waves of pleasure. Not even her hand clasped fully over her mouth can prevent the cry of "Levi!" as it escapes her throat.

Moving away slowly, he comes to settle on top of her.

"Are you ready?" he whispers as he takes in the sight of her rosy face, her chest moving up and down as she heaves for breath, her ginger hair creating a halo around her.

She nods, a small gesture no more than a jerk of her chin, prompting him to drop his pants and settle between her. He prods her entrance gently, before sheathing himself fully inside in one deep plunge.

Her throat hoarse from already climaxing once causes her sounds of approval to come out choked and raspy.

Levi grunts in satisfaction he continues to move within her.

_He loves just like he fights, _Petra finds herself thinking, and it's true.

He's passionate and swift, thorough and gracefully. _Perfect. _

Once he's done, after sending her over the edge once again, he collapses on top of her, exhausted from their activities.

She doesn't even try to hide the smile that creeps on her face as she falls asleep under him.

* * *

Only an hour pasts when Petra's eyes flutter open. She stiffens when she feels a strange weight on her chest. Looking over to find and unconscious Levi with an arm resting over her bare midsection, her mind blanks, at a loss of what to do.

Eventually, she rises from the bed, carefully setting his arm on the mattress, before silently tossing some clothes on. She opens his door quietly and checks to make sure the hallway is empty, which it is as expected this late in the night. She scurries down the corridor to her own bedroom, completely unaware of the pair of ash colored eyes watching her petite form.

Once she is safely inside and the door is locked, she collapses to the ground, realizing the gravity of the situation.

_Levi and I… we… how could I…_

Even her mind struggles to grasp the words as it runs through every heated action that had occurred between them.

A blush burns across her cheeks as she remembers her needy cries and pleading groans.

_He called me beautiful. _

A small smile appears on her mouth at this thought. The memory of his appreciatory gaze when he took the sight of her nude body causes butterflies to flutter in her stomach.

_Who am I kidding? _She interrupts that thought. _ He doesn't love me… he _can't _love me. _Tears begin to blur her vision as they gather in her eyes.

_He's completely devoted to the army, as am I. We could never even think to start some sort of relationship. He's honorable and loyal, and has no time for a distraction like me. _

_It can never happen, _she thinks before settling her head on the wood floor. _I am a soldier, humanity comes first… my devotion to him is purely platonic… it can _never _be…_

* * *

**_A/N: _**_This will be a two maybe three-shot, and is my first SNK fic, hopefully not my last. In other news, Tumblr is a thing that I have now. _

_Hope you enjoyed, lovelies. _


End file.
